epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso
Epic Rap Battles of History 37 'will be the 37th installment of Epic Rap Battles of History series, and will be the 4th episode of Season 3. It will be released on November 18th, and will feature renowned artist Pablo Picasso against the host of ''The Joy of Painting, Bob Ross. Cast Nice Peter as Bob Ross and Mr. Rogers (reused footage cameo) EpicLLOYD as Pablo Picasso Colin J. Sweeney as Billy Mays (reused footage cameo) George Watsky as 4th Doctor (reused footage cameo) Lyrics '''Pablo Picasso: I am the greatest! The modern art Muhammad Ali! I melt faces, call me MC Dali! Your whole body of work is a fluffy mountain of crap! You're the PBS version of Nickelback! But I think you must be a genius, cause with zero training You made millions teaching people how to suck at painting Why don't you go back home and beat your brush you chump! I can make better art with my wiener, Lump. Bob Ross: I'm so glad you could join me today So I can teach you how to feel some joy when you paint You're a moody little genius, always so serious I know, you must be on your Blue Period! Your work is melancholic, I'm painting happy little trees Call me Jackson Pollock, because I splatter MC's With the voice that soothes, so let's do this I'll twist you up like you're a Rubik's Cubist Pablo Picasso: Don't use that word like you know what it is! You painted thirty thousand pictures of bushes and sticks! Does your audience know that you stole your whole show? You just ripped off your teacher, and added an afro! My name is Pablo Diego José Francisco de Paula Juan Nepomuceno María de los Remedios Cipriano De la Santísima Trinidad Ruiz y Picasso Back, to, you, Bob! Bob Ross: Well, Bob is droppin' bombs like this is Guernica! I served twenty years, Air Force, United States of America My technique will make your mistress weep Put her to sleep, elbow drop her dreams, I go deep! And I keep it mellow like some Cadmium Yellow I'm a bright, like Titanium White kind of fellow Don't believe in mistakes unless you step to me Yo Pablo, you just got your happy little ass beat! Poll Who won? Bob Ross Pablo Picasso Trivia *This is the second battle in Season 3 in which Lloyd is smoking in the iTunes artwork. *This is the first battle which features artists. (Not musical artists) *This is the first battle to feature a spanish rapper *This is the first battle in which ERB liked a video of one of the characters (Bob Ross) before the battle was released on YouTube. *The clip where Picasso is switching channels on his TV has references to previous ERB participants, Billy Mays, Mr. Rogers, and the 4th Doctor. All of these characters are well known in the field of television. **Mr. Rogers and Bob Ross have also both worked with PBS, which could be a reference to this fact. **The channels's numbers are the ERB battle number. (Billy Mays (10), Mister Rogers (13), 4th Doctor (24), and Bob Ross (37).) Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 37 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Bob Ross Category:Pablo Picasso Category:Season 3